fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers
Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers is a 1995 American slasher film directed by Joe Chappelle and written by Daniel Farrands. The film stars Donald Pleasence in his final film appearance. The film also features the first starring role by Paul Rudd (credited as Paul Stephen Rudd) and Marianne Hagan. It is the sixth installment in the Halloween film series. Storyline Plot Six years after Michael Myers last terrorised Haddonfield, he returns there in pursuit of his niece, Jamie Lloyd, who has escaped with her newborn child, for which Michael and a mysterious cult have sinister plans. Genres * Horror * Thriller Motion Picture Rating * 13 (Argentina) * MA (Australia) * 18A (Canada) * K-18 (Finland) * 12 (France) * 18 (Germany) * IIB (Hong Kong) * 18 (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''16 (Netherlands) * R18 (New Zealand) * 18 (Norway) * 16+ (Russia) * 18 (Spain) * 15 (Sweden) * 18 (UK) * R (USA) Images Halloween The Curse of Michael Myers 1996 UK VHS cover.jpg|UK VHS cover (1996) Halloween The Curse of Michael Myers 1996 USA VHS cover.jpg|USA VHS cover (1996) Halloween The Curse of Michael Myers 2000 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover (2000) Halloween The Curse of Michael Myers 2003 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2003) Halloween The Curse of Michael Myers 2011 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2011) Halloween The Curse of Michael Myers 2011 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover (2011) Halloween The Curse of Michael Myers 2011 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Joe Chappelle Writing Credits (WGA) * Debra Hill (characters) and * John Carpenter (characters) * Daniel Farrands (written by) Cast * Donald Pleasence - Dr. Loomis * Paul Rudd - Tommy Doyle (as Paul Stephen Rudd) * Marianne Hagan - Kara Strode * Mitchell Ryan - Dr. Wynn * Kim Darby - Debra Strode * Bradford English - John Strode * Mariah O'Brien - Beth * Leo Geter - Barry Simms * J.C. Brandy - Jamie Lloyd * Devin Gardner - Danny Strode * Susan Swift - Mary * George P. Wilbur - The Shape * Janice Knickrehm - Mrs. Blankenship * Alan Echeverria - Dr. Bonham Producers * Malek Akkad (associate producer) * Moustapha Akkad (executive producer) * Paul Freeman (producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * September 29, 1995 (USA) * April 5, 1996 (Turkey) * April 20, 1996 (Netherlands) (Amsterdam Fantastic Film Festival) * May 1996 (Netherlands) * May 30, 1996 (Germany) * August 22, 1996 (Italy) * November 1, 1996 (South Africa) * August 1, 1997 (Spain) * December 31, 1999 (Thailand) Home Media Release Dates * 1996 (UK) (VHS) * October 7, 1996 (USA) (VHS) * October 10, 2000 (USA) (DVD) * October 27, 2003 (UK) (DVD) * April 25, 2011 (UK) (DVD re-release) * April 26, 2011 (USA) (DVD re-release) * May 10, 2011 (USA) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers grossed $15.1 million worldwide on a $5 million budget. Critical response The film has a 4.9 rating on IMDb and a 6% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Halloween VI Productions * Miramax Films * Nightfall Productions * Trancas International Films Distributors * Dimension Films (1995) (USA) (theatrical) * Alliance (1995) (Canada) (theatrical) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (1996) (UK) (VHS) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (1996) (USA) (VHS) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2000) (USA) (DVD) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2003) (UK) (DVD) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2011) (UK) (DVD) * Echo Bridge Home Entertainment (2011) (USA) (DVD) * Echo Bridge Home Entertainment (2011) (USA) (Blu-Ray) Technical Specs Runtime * 87 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 1.85:1 Trivia * This is Paul Rudd's film debut. It was filmed before Clueless (1995), his first big-screen appearance. * It had the largest opening weekend out of the entire series until Halloween (2018). * This is the only film in the series to have a male protagonist. Connections Follows * Halloween (1978) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) Followed by * Halloween H20 (1998) * Halloween: Resurrection (2002) * Halloween (2018) Category:Films Category:1990s films